Recently the portability of optical apparatuses, such as a digital still camera, is becoming important, and in order to implement smaller size, slimmer construction and lighter weight of a camera main unit, smaller size and lighter weight of a zoom lens, which is an image capturing lens, have been pursued. As one zoom lens to meet this demand, a zoom lens having, in order from an object, a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having negative refractive power, a third lens group having positive refractive power and a fourth lens group having positive refractive power, that is, a four-lens group type (positive, negative, positive, positive) zoom lens, has been disclosed (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-288618).